New Developments
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: A new GSR story with excerpts from past episodes and my take on what happened next. As we lead into Grissom and Sara's relationship being out in the open and how it may have started. Now complete
1. Bloodlines

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This story is going to include bits of previous episodes leading up to Sara and Gil's departure and In between my own thoughts. (of course)

From "Bloodlines"

_[INT. CSI - GRISSOM'S OFFICE -- NIGHT] _

_(GRISSOM is at his desk when the phone rings. He answers it.) _

_GRISSOM: (to phone) Grissom. (pause) Yes. (pause) _

_(He takes off his glasses as he listens.)_

_GRISSOM: Is she all right?_

_[FLASHBACK] _

_(SARA is driving on the road. The police officer turns the corner and sounds _

_his siren.)_

_OFFICER: (v.o.) she was lucky she wasn't on the strip. That's highway _

_patrol's jurisdiction. _

_(Cut to: SARA takes a breathalyzer test.)_

_OFFICER: (v.o.) She blew .09._

_(SARA looks around.)_

_CUT TO:_

_[INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT - HALLWAY / WAITING ROOM -- NIGHT] _

_(The OFFICER escorts GRISSOM through the hallway.) _

_OFFICER: Technically, she's over, but they just lowered the limit, so we cut _

_her a break and didn't book her. But we did have to call the supervisor._

_(They turn into the WAITING ROOM. The OFFICER points to SARA.)_

_GRISSOM: Well, thank you. I appreciate the courtesy._

_OFFICER: No problem._

_(The OFFICER leaves. GRISSOM walks over to SARA and sits down next to her. She _

_stares out straight in front of her.)_

_(He looks at her and sighs. He reaches over and takes her hand.)_

_GRISSOM: Come on. I'll take you home._

_(SARA lowers her head.)_

Sara looked at him. "I am so sorry Grissom."

Grissom looked at her. "Sara, I'm not going to preach to you, but what in the world made you get in your car after you were drinking? Why didn't you call a cab?"

She glanced at him then away. "I thought I could make it home. I really didn't have that much." She replied. "Am I going to be fired?"

Grissom unlocked his car door and helped her in. "I will talk to Ecklie. But as soon as he finds out about this, he is going to want to fire you."

Sara lowered her head in shame. "I was just so upset about .. losing the opportunity for the promotion." She blurted.

Grissom turned to look at her. "Sara you are a fine CSI, and some day you will get promoted, but I just felt that Nick was better qualified for it at this time. It was not a personal decision, it was a professional decision. Besides the position was axed anyway so why…" those last words were left unsaid.

Sara stared directly out the window of Grissom's car. Grissom turned out of the lab parking lot and headed towards Sara's apartment. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

They arrived at her apartment. Nothing was said for the longest time. Grissom finally broke the ice.

"Sara, everything will be fine. Trust me."

Sara looked at him directly. "There's more"

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Sara looked at him. "There is another reason why I was drinking today."

He turned to face her. "Oh and what is that." _As if I didn't know._ The thought reflecting on a previous case he had closed a few weeks early _Debbie Marlin._

"Debbie Marlin"

He heaved a sigh. "What about Debbie Marlin"

She looked at him, frustrated. "You saw the resemblance between us and then your little speech to Dr. Lurie … that was it for me…" she said and got out of his car.

"What are you saying? That because of my speech to Lurie, you began to drink excessively last night?"

"Last night was only the tip of the iceberg Grissom, and the only time I got caught."

She slammed the door and walked upstairs to her apartment.

Grissom sighed and looked at her forlornly. He was in love with her. But because of lab policies and his own personal turmoil, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.


	2. Nesting Dolls

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A few months later, Sara was involved in a case of spousal abuse and became very rude to a suspect – and she and Catherine had a shouting match, to which Ecklie heard and suspended her. Grissom headed over to her apartment to have a discussion about why she's so angry.

_From: Nesting Dolls_

_[INT. SARA'S APARTMENT - DAY]_

_(Sara and Grissom sit facing each other. The light from the setting sun filters _

_through the darkening room.) _

_SARA: It's funny ... the things that you remember and the things that you _

_don't, you know. There was a smell of iron in the air. Cast-off on the bedroom _

_wall. There was this young cop puking his guts. I remember the woman who took _

_me to foster care. I can't remember her name. Which is strange, you know, _

_'cause I couldn't let go of her hand._

_GRISSOM: Well ... the mind has its filters._

_SARA: I do remember the looks. I became the girl whose father was stabbed to _

_death. Do you think there's a murder gene?_

_GRISSOM: I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior._

_SARA: You wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips _

_to the hospital. I thought it was the way that everybody lived. When my mother _

_killed my father, I found out that it wasn't._

_(Sara starts to cry. Grissom reaches out and holds her hand.) _

"Sara it's going to be ok. I will talk to Ecklie and Catherine and tell them something."

She looked at him in a panic. " Don't tell them the details though please. I just can't deal with it right now. "

"I promise I won't say anything about your mom. What should I tell them then Sara? I have to tell Ecklie something to satisfy him."

Sara shrugged. "Tell him that I am working on my anger management issues and that I am very sensitive to abuse cases ok. Be as vague as you can."

"You know Ecklie, vagueness won't satisfy him."

"And Catherine either."

"You will have to apologize to her though Sara."

Sara made a face. "Whatever"

"Two week suspension as per Ecklie. Enroll yourself in anger classes."

She stared at the floor. "Grissom, I am already seeing a shrink. I don't want to discuss my anger issues with strangers."

"Is the shrink helping you with your anger?"

"Yes she is, today's incident was an unfortunate relapse."

"You need to tell Ecklie."

"Grissom it is none of his business that I am seeing a shrink!" she said.

Grissom sat down again. "Tell him you are getting help for your issue and leave it at that. When I go back to the lab to talk to Ecklie – I will make it clear that you will not divulge any personal information to him."

Sara looked at him. "Ok I trust you. I have an appointment in a half hour so I'd better get ready."

"I'll call you tomorrow Sara, stay strong."

Sara gave him a half- smile. "See you in two weeks.


	3. Way To Go

Chapter Three

Disclaimer : I do not own CSI

Over the next few years, Grissom and Sara worked closely on a variety of cases. It was clear that they enjoyed each other's company and flirted subtly. It was only after Nick Stokes had been kidnapped and almost died that something happened. ….

_From: Way to Go  
_

_[INT. BEDROOM -- NIGHT] _

_(CLOSE-UP ON Grissom as he lounges on the bed in a blue and white shirt, _

_pondering death. The camera slowly pans around him, picking up various clues _

_from the bedroom - warm lights, photos and other knick-knacks on the bed stand _

_behind him.) _

_GRISSOM: (thoughtfully) I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep, _

_I suppose. Never know that it's happening. _

_(Behind him we see pale cream and sage-colored pillows in front of the _

_headboard.) _

_(Grissom continues to think out loud.) _

_GRISSOM: Like a crime scene. Surprise, you're dead. I'd prefer to know in _

_advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, _

_actually. Have some time to prepare._

_(On the second night stand, we see more photos, knick-knacks, flowers and an _

_alarm clock.) _

_(Grissom sighs as he stares off in the distance and continues to ponder death. _

_The camera continues to pan around Grissom.) _

_GRISSOM: Go back to the rain forest one more time. Re-read 'Moby Dick.' _

_Possibly enter an international chess tournament. _

_(The camera stops behind Grissom and on the connecting bathroom doorway. From _

_the angle, we see the waist and legs of a woman in an off-white knee-length robe _

_exit the bathroom. She enters the bedroom and heads toward Grissom.) _

_(He continues to ponder death and good-byes.) _

_GRISSOM: At least have enough time to say good-bye to the people I love._

_(Sara kneels down in front of the bed, her arms reaching out along the bed _

_cover. She shakes her head and smiles as she responds.) _

_SARA: I'm not ready to say good-bye._

_(Camera holds on Grissom as he smiles at her.) _

"Grissom why did we wait so long?" she asked him smiling.

"Sara, I wish I had the answer for that. I think it was a combination of things that made me take the bull by the horns and finally do something."

"Could it have been Nick's kidnapping that jump started everything?" Sara asked as she caressed his arm.

He nodded. "I think that could be part of it. I was so scared for him – lying in that box. I know he was terrified. I saw it in his eyes. Like all of us, Nick is in dangers way with most cases, but this was different somehow – he couldn't get out of his danger."

"Warrick got married – that is how he dealt with Nick's abduction. Life is too short." Sara added.

"Yea. And then we 'cough' hooked up." Grissom added. His cheeks reddening a little.

Sara recalled that afternoon in question. They had just finished pulling a double. It was a few days after Nick's abduction and he was still in the hospital recuperating so they were a little short staffed and Gil and Sara, who had been paired together quite regularly had finished a previous case and was onto another that went into the afternoon. They had been at a really bad decomp scene and both needed a shower.

Sara was putridly smelly so she headed into the shower room while Grissom, who wasn't as bad headed to his office first to drop off both his and Sara's kit. He figured by the time he walked to his office and back to the locker area, Sara would be finished her shower. It was a Unisex shower so the men had to be careful not to run into either Sara or Catherine. So far so good, in the years at CSI no one had run into the opposite sex while in the buff.

Sara had just turned off her water and stepped out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel.

Grissom, meanwhile heard no water running and figured she was finished so he undressed, wrapped himself in a towel and headed to the shower room. That is when he saw her. Sara had just stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Oh God!" she said.

"UM…" he replied but couldn't stop looking at her.

"Grissom, you're staring at me."

"I know. You are so beautiful."

Her towel dropped from around her body in shock. She had been holding it up.

Grissom turned away from her after getting a nice view of her. "Sorry for staring Sara. I-It's not appropriate."

Sara grabbed the towel and recovered herself, but still didn't move. "Your turn." She told him.

Grissom's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Your turn. I flashed you so you flash me, it is only fair."

"Highly inappropriate don't you think." He said. "I mean I'm your supervisor."

"Who's been in love with me for years." She said.

Grissom blushed. "Say what? How-did…" he said and turned away.

She smiled. "I didn't, I was playing a hunch."

Grissom knew he could be in a lot of trouble if he pursued his love for Sara.

"You expect me to drop it right here? What if someone walks in?"

She nodded. "Let's get in the shower then." She said and stepped in.

Praying to the angels that no one would walk in, he stepped in with her.

"Ok Dr. Grissom, show me what you're made of."

He did and Sara dropped her towel and they turned on the shower so their cries of ecstasy wouldn't be heard.

After wards they looked at each other and then their soaked towels.

"We're in a little trouble don't you think?"


	4. Living Doll

_Chapter Four_

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

_From "Living Doll"_

_Sara has been kidnapped; the team just found out who the mini killer was and are now discussing Natalie._

_GRISSOM: For over a month. She's never been arrested, so there's nothing to _

_flag on a security check. She used Ernie Dell's address on her work form. She _

_has no home phone and no driver's license._

_(The computer beeps.) _

_GREG: Okay, I got it. _

_(A screen appears on the monitor: _

_?282-040607 INCIDENT DATE_

_2007 RED MUSTANG ACCIDENT_

_CAR FLIPPED OVER_

_LOCATION: ALLEY BEHIND THE TRIP WIRE BAR_

_FRINE ST. & DORISA AVE._

_FATALITY, DRIVER IDENTIFIED AS NOLAND_

_(The second screen reads: _

_CASE FILE NO. LVPD 070406-3022 ??_

_LEAD CSI: SARA SIDLE STATUS: CLOSED_

_VICTIM: WELLER, NOLAND DATE: 04-04-07 TIME: 05:19 AM_

_LOCATION: FRINE ST. & DORISA AVE._

_ALLEY BEHIND THE TRIP WIRE BAR_

_CRIME SCENE DESCRIPTION: _

_RED MUSTANG 2007 TURNED OVER_

_DRIVER NOLAND WELLER EJECTED FROM DRIVER'S SEAT_

_VICTIM TOXICOLOGY FOUND ALCOHOL IN SYSTEM )_

_GREG: A 2007 red Mustang totaled outside The Trip Wire Bar six weeks ago. _

_Driver fatality. DWI. Car went to scrap. Lead CSI on the case -- Sara Sidle._

_(Everyone is quiet as they absorb this information.) _

_GRISSOM: Pull up the case photos._

_(Greg pulls up the photos. He clicks on the first one of SARA and GRISSOM at _

_the scene with some of the bystanders behind them. NATALIE is in the photo.) _

_(He compares the photo with the file photo.) _

_GRISSOM: Oh, my God. She was at the crime scene._

_NICK: So, she salvages the car, and somehow gets it out to the desert, and then _

_grabs Sara, and puts her under it?_

_(Grissom rubs his mouth nervously as it all hits home with him.) _

_WARRICK: I don't get it. What does Sara have to do with bleach?_

_CATHERINE: I don't know. This just feels different._

_GRISSOM: (dazed) It is different. _

_(Quick flash of: [CRIME SCENE] Natalie stands just behind SARA and GRISSOM _

_beyond the crime scene tape. Grissom takes the camera from Sara. He slowly _

_runs his hand down her bare arm.) _

_(Natalie sees the caress and sees SARA.) _

_(End of flashback.) _

_GRISSOM: This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took _

_away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same thing to me._

The team looks stunned

The following day they find Sara, dehydrated and severely injured….

_[INT. HELICOPTER (IN FLIGHT) – DAY]_

_(The medics continue to work on Sara. Grissom reaches over and holds Sara's _

_hand. He watches her.) _

_(Sara's eyes open a little.) _

_SARA'S POV_

_(Right in front of her she sees a black vest with white letters: GRISSOM.) _

_(She blinks.) _

_(Grissom watches her and smiles.) _

_(He squeezes her hand.) _

_(The medics continue to tend to Sara, putting a cooling pack on her head.) _

_(Grissom watches her, his eyes bright and wide. Sara is going to be just fine.)_

They arrive at Desert Palm and Sara is whisked away to the OR. The rest of the team join Grissom in the waiting room.

Catherine sits beside him and places a hand on his knee. He looked at her.

"How long?"

"Sara and I have always been friends Catherine." Replied Grissom evasively.

"C'mon Gil, talk to me, tell me something I don't know!"

"This is not the time to discuss it." he told her.

"Grissom, she is going to be in surgery for a while, why not confide in me as a friend. You know you can tell me anything."

Gil Grissom broke down and the tears started to fall. "We've been together two years, ever since Nicky's kidnapping. " he said. Catherine handed him a tissue and he wiped his eyes.

"And the shower scene started it all."

Grissom's jaw dropped. "How?"

"I'm an investigator – I find these things out. Nice 'pecks' by the way." She said and looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

Greg walked up to them and handed each of them a cup of coffee. "How are you holding up Grissom?"

Grissom looked up at the young CSI with bleary – bloodshot eyes."I can't take much more of this. It is heart wrenching to see her suffering."

"She is going to be ok Grissom, don't you worry." Greg said and walked back to where Nick and Warrick were sitting.

"One of us will have to change shifts." He said. "Ecklie was not happy when he found out about us. He even knows about the shower escapade. He hasn't said anything about it, but he will."

Catherine nodded. "Gil, Sara is a fighter; she is going to be fine!"

He was about to reply when the doctor came out.

"Gil Grissom, you can go see her now." He said.

Catherine gave his hand a squeeze and he went in.

The sight of her with a bandaged arm and just laying there so helpless made his heart drop. He made what he had thought was an inaudible sound.

"Don't do that. I'm going to be fine." The voice from the bed told him.

Grissom rushed over to the bed and touched her hair. "Doctor says I can go home in a couple of days and return to work in a few weeks.

"Take as much time as you need Sara, you need to recuperate." He told her.

She smiled. "You can't keep a good CSI away from work for long."

He gave her a smile. "No but as your supervisor – you need bedrest.'

"You gonna take some time away from work to rest with me?" she said giving him the best come-on look she could given her situation.

"I think I can take a few weeks vacation." He told her.


	5. Good Bye and Good Luck

_Chapter 5_

_Sara had been having trouble dealing with a variety of cases since her kidnapping , she was back on the clock, but had switched to Swing. A new case came up – another murder involving Marlon West. She asked to be assigned it. __The one that got away. She was determined to solve it and put Marlon away for life – if he indeed killed her._

_From: Good-bye and Good Luck_

[INT. CSI – HALLWAY]

(Sara returns to CSI. )

HODGES: (o.s.) Look at this. I didn't think my results were inconclusive and

that I'll just have to wait till I get the tox results back from Henry.

(She turns the corner and walks up to Grissom, who is getting a report back from

Hodges.)

(She walks up to Grissom and kisses him.)

(She nods, turns and leaves. SARA has reached her limit.)

_[INT. CSI – LOCKER ROOM] _

_(Sara enters the locker room. She opens her locker and takes her CSI vest out _

_with the roll of masking tape. She sits down on the bench and takes a _

_pocketknife out of her pocket. She removes the stitching off her name patch.) _

_(The lights around her fade, leaving Sara sitting alone in darkness.) _

_(She rips her patch off and replaces it with the masking tape. On it she _

_writes: GOOD LUCK.) _

_(Sara puts the vest in Ronnie's locker.) _

_(She closes the locker, puts the tape back in her own locker, pausing for a _

_moment to look at a photo of GRISSOM and herself.) _

_(She closes the locker and picks up her pocketknife and name patch. She looks _

_at her name patch, then up at the empty locker room. She tosses the name patch _

_in the trash.) _

_(Sara leaves.) _

_CUT TO: _

_[INT. CSI – RECEPTION] _

_(Grissom walks through the hallway as he looks for Sara. He stops in front of _

_reception.) _

_GRISSOM: Judy, have you seen Sara?_

_JUDY TREMONT: She left a few minutes ago, sir, but she did leave something for _

_you._

_(Judy gives him an envelope.) _

_GRISSOM: Thank you._

_(He takes the envelope and heads back to his office.) _

_[INT. CSI – GRISSOM'S OFFICE] _

_(Grissom opens the note.) _

_SARA: (v.o.) Gil ... You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. _

_Lately ... _

_INTERCUT WITH: _

_[EXT. LAS VEGAS STRIP – NIGHT]_

_(A taxi moves down the strip.) _

_SARA: (v.o.) I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired._

_(SARA is in the cab.) _

_SARA: (v.o.) Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized _

_something, and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I've _

_spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We'd been like close friends, and out _

_there in the desert, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I _

_can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, _

_I'm left with the feeling that ... I have to go. I have no idea where I'm _

_going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, _

_and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very _

_hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every _

_beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I _

_wouldn't trade it for anything._

_SARA: (v.o.) I love you._

_(Grissom takes his glasses off.) _

_SARA: (v.o.) I always will._

_ON: SARA_

_SARA: (v.o.) __Good-bye._

Grissom sat in his office staring at the letter. His fiancée left him. She was the love of his life, the best thing that had ever happened to him and now she was gone. That's when he felt the tears on his cheeks. At 50, Gil Grissom had a handful of relationships, none of which panned out except for the one with Sara. They had been exclusive for two and a half years but had feelings for each other since the Forensics Academy convention those years back. The tears continued to flow. At this point, he didn't really care whether or not anyone saw him. He was lost without his Sara and he knew the emotions must be allowed to flow.

Catherine Willows, headed towards Grissom's office, she had no idea what had transpired and wanted to ask Grissom something pertaining to the Marlon/Hannah West case. Hannah had been arrested and they were holding her and they needed Sara to give a statement.

She noticed Grissom's door was closed so she knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again calling out his name softly.

"Gil?"

A muffled "Come in" was heard.

Her face showed pain when she saw the tear-streaked face of Gil Grissom.

"Gil what the hell happened! Are you ok? Is Sara ok?"

Through choked tears he replied. "She is gone Catherine." He showed her the letter.

Catherine's heart broke for Gil. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm taking a vacation. You are the supervisor for the next two weeks." He replied.

"What happened?"

"Marlon West committed suicide because his sister killed his sister and framed him for the murder. He didn't want to spend his life in prison for something he actually didn't do."

Catherine sighed. "Sara was pushed over the edge huh…that would do it."

Greg came running into the room. "Where's Sara? Ecklie and McKean are looking for her."

"She's gone Greg, she's gone."

"Is she coming back?"

"No. If she does it won't be for long. She is getting out of Vegas."

"Burn out huh?" Greg said with a nod.

"Yes that's correct."

Greg looked at Grissom. "Are you going to be ok?"

Greg was genuinely concerned, his supervisor doesn't normally show this much emotion or if he did he hid it well, but this time the tear-streaks were a sure tell that he had been crying.

Grissom gave Greg a small smile. "I'll survive. Tell Ecklie andMcKean that I'll meet them at PD shortly.

Greg nodded and left.

Catherine turned to Grissom. "Hang in there, she loves you Gil, she just needs time to get some perspective and sort out her feelings."

Grissom nodded. "I know, I know." He put on a brave face. "I'm going to splash some water on my face and head to PD to face Ecklie andMcKean.

Catherine gave him a salute and a hug. "Hang in there, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to my office or call me ok?"

Grissom nodded and left, heading to PD.


	6. For Warrick

Chapter 6

This one is going to be referencing "For Warrick "

Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Catherine and Greg were at Franks Celebrating and very joyful that Warrick Brown was cleared in the murder of Gedda. One by one they made their exit leaving Nick and Warrick alone. Nick had been flirting with the waitress.

"I've gotta go. I need some rest. You go after that waitress." Warrick told him.

"Really? You'll be ok – I am sorry to cut this so short." Nick said.

"The others left already so I think I should leave too. You have fun with the waitress Nick and I'll see you tomorrow night."

They exchanged high fives…..and Warrick left.

That was the last time Nick would see his friend alive.

The next thing Nick knew was Warrick Brown had been shot and the news spread like wildfire.

Grissom, hearing about it on the radio turned his car around and drove back to the scene, by this time the others had returned as well. Nick stared into the darkness blankly. "I should have walked with him to the car!"

Grissom got Warrick, who miraculously was still alive at this time, out of the car and cradled him in his arms. "Don't die Warrick! Please don't die! Oh my god!" Grissom sobbed as he watched the life go out of his CSI.

Jeff McKean showed up at the scene. "I heard on the radio about Brown, tough break."

Grissom shot him a glare, but said nothing.

"Gil, we're going to need to take your shirt" Ecklie said once Grissom had let the coroner take Warrick away."

"Huh – yeah sure." He said absently.

"Catherine drive him back to the lab and collect his clothes." Ecklie said.

"We're taking this case Ecklie." Nick said and Ecklie nodded.

"I'll have to get a hold of Greg, before he gets on his flight. He's got a meeting with a publisher remember?" Catherine said when Ecklie looked at her funny.

"Yeah fine, Catherine call Sanders, um Nick can you take Grissom back to the lab and collect his clothes."

Nick nodded and drove the bloodied Gil Grissom back to the lab. The sight of Gil Grissom walking into CSI with blood on his shirt and a bit on his pants startled everyone. Since Grissom was in the state of shock, Nick told them briefly what happened. Everyone's jaw dropped in shock and sadness and they continued to work the best they could under the circumstances.

Grissom changed in his office and handed his clothes to Nick. "I have to get back to the crime scene." He said.

"Give me a few minutes so I can drop this off at DNA and I'll go with you. Your car is still at the crime scene anyway remember?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah you're right. I'm a little distracted at the moment."

They went back to the crime scene and investigated and found a few clues. They returned to CSI. Grissom handed his evidence to the various techs and then headed to his office. In his office was a vision of loveliness he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Sara?"

"I-I came as soon as I heard." She said tears falling from her eyes.

They embraced and she sobbed a little more.

"Have you any clue who did it or why?" she asked.

Grissom pursed his lips. "Not sure on the who, but why – he was not going to back down on the whole Gedda thing and maybe his killer is somehow linked to that." He replied.

Greg rushed into the office and saw Sara and Grissom hugging. "When Catherine called me I was just about to go through security… thank goodness she called when she did." He said and he and Sara then embraced.

Sara was unofficially involved in the case. She obviously couldn't participate because she was no longer a Las Vegas CSI. Meanwhile Warrick was on the coroner's gourney.

"I take it the day corner is going to do the autopsy?" Jim Brass said.

Robbins looked at Brass. "Yes, I've asked him to do it. There would be no way I could … he was a collegue, someone I've worked with for almost 9 years. It would be too painful." He replied.

"Duly noted." Brass said and nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone. It's just not fair man!" Nick was saying to Sara as Brass entered the layout room.

Ecklie and McKean were also in the layout room looking at the evidence that the CSIs had spread out on the table.

Nick usually never played a hunch. But he noticed the way McKean was looking at the evidence and frowning. To Nick, he seemed just a little uncomfortable… almost like he was hiding something. He kept his theory to himself and when he had a chance talked to Grissom.

"Who was the first on scene?"

"Jeff McKean, Undersherriff why?"

"There's something about him that I don't trust – something in his eyes." Nick said.

Grissom looked at his young protégé. "Are you serious Nicky? The UNDERSHERIFF? You actually think he had something to do with it?"

"I tell you Grissom – I don't trust him."

Mandy knocked on Grissom's door. "I-I have print results from the car sir."

"Ok, do you have a name?"

Mandy looked a little stricken. "Yes. He is in the system. He's a cop." She began.

"Who is it Mandy?" Nick asked.

"Jeff McKean."

Nick raised his eyebrows at Grissom. "See – every so often you play your hunches."

Grissom got on the phone with Brass. "Where is Jeff McKean?"

"His whereabouts is unknown as is Officer Pritchard."

"Pritchard is the one who killed Gedda correct so why wasn't he arrested?"

"I don't know Gil what is with the questions about McKean?"

"Nicky had a hunch and I think he may be onto something."

"How so?"

"A print was assessed and it was his. It was actually a knuckle print that Mandy was able to match 100%"

"I'll put out an APB on McKean's car." Brass said.

Meanwhile McKean and Pritchard were driving south. They were intent on hitting the Mexican border before anyone caught them. They were squabbling and McKean, who was the passenger had enough and pulled a gun.

"Geez what the hell are you doing!"

"Pull over NOW" he ordered.

Pritchard pulled over and bailed out of the car and ran. Meanwhile in the air, there was a chopper on the lookout for the culprits, as well as some on the ground. Once the culprits were spotted, the pilot of the chopper radioed Nick and Brass who were in the vehicles.

Nick approached McKean who had his gun aimed at Pritchard who looked as if he had already been shot once.

"Put the gun down McKean, put it down."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You shot and killed Warrick didn't you?"

"He wouldn't give up. I told him that he needed to stop pursuing the whole Gedda thing and he wouldn't stop. I did what I had to do."

Nick laughed. "You killed my collegue."

"He was disposable anyway"

Nick aimed his gun higher and cocked the trigger.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me Stokes. You don't have what it takes to shot anyone."

Brass, who had just arrived at the scene heard a shot ring out. Gun drawn and his men following they found themselves staring at Nick Stokes with Jeff McKean sitting on the ground holding his leg.

"You didn't?"

"Naw I didn't I missed." He replied and aimed the gun at McKean again.

Brass arrested McKean who looked at Nick. "You'll be sorry."

"I'm not the one who is going to jail for murder" he replied.

The following day the CSI team attended the funeral of Warrick Brown. He was just two months shy of his 37th birthday. They found out that His ex-wife Tina's son was indeed his and not one of her lovers as he had originally thought. Choking back tears, Grissom delivered a eulogy that Warrick would have been proud of.


	7. One To Go

Chapter 7

This one is going to be touching on "One to Go" But from a completely different Point of view. I don't remember this episode much so I'm going to take it from when he leaves the lab and head to meet up with Sara in Costa Rica. ** becomes smutty when they reconnect - well smutty, but tasteful and not in need of a rating change.

Grissom sat in his office at CSI. He had a plane to catch in 8 hours, but he had to be at the airport 3 hours before the plane departed. He had said his goodbyes to everyone and not everyone embraced his decision. David Hodges was the one he was a little surprised about. He had always been a kiss ass and a sassy one at that but never rude to Grissom and this time Hodges was rude. Grissom thought about the promotion he had given Catherine and the fact that with him stepping down she had big shoes to fill. Gil sighed. He hated giving up his dog Hank, but he knew that he couldn't take Hank with him to Costa Rica. He also knew that Hank was in good hands with Catherine. He thought of Greg and Nick, he had just promoted Greg to Level 3. He was going to be given more responsibility and Grissom knew that Greg, former Lab Tech would be fine. He thought of Nick who he cared about as a son and knew that he'd be in good hands with Catherine as his supervisor. He didn't know about Riley as she was so new at CSI, he wasn't sure if she'd be a good fit to the team but at Ecklie's insistence Grissom took her on as a Level 2 anyway. Hiring Ray Langston was something Grissom knew had to be done. He had no qualms about Catherine as a supervisor, but he felt more comfortable if he knew there was another man involved.

He walked his last trek down the hall of CSI and got into his personal vehicle. He drove home and set his bags out at the door. The airport limo was to pick him and his bags up in 10 minutes. He had made arrangements for Catherine to put his vehicle in storage. He had made arrangements with Catherine a realtor to sublet his condo. Catherine would be acting landlord and screen any applicants for the condo. Catherine would receive the rent and she would put it in a bank account for Grissom.

The limo arrived and the driver loaded his bags into the car. Grissom, holding back his tears climbed into the limo. The limo driver drove Grissom to the airline drop off area and helped him with his bags. Grissom handed the man a nice tip. Grissom grabbed his bags and headed to check in. His flight was leaving in a little over 3 hours. He checked in no problem and then sat in the waiting area waiting to be called.

Once he arrived in Costa Rica, he took a small plane to the island where Sara was residing. Then once in the area – he took out his GPS unit and tracked exact location. Grissom's smile went from ear to ear as he saw her. She had his back towards him as she was photographing a monkey in a tree. Sensing something was there, Sara turned to see the love of her life, her fiancé, Gil Grissom. Grissom couldn't contain himself any longer so he dropped his bags and ran to his lady love and embraced her like a teenage boy.

When they came up for air, she gave him a quirky smile. "Now that was fun."

"I've been waiting too long for that Sara." He said caressing her hair.

"Um shouldn't we go into the house if we wanna do that?" she said noticing he had started to unbutton her shirt.

Grissom blushed slightly. "It's been how long since I've had you in my arms Sara, I…" he said but she shut him up with a kiss.

"Sara what is going on?" a voice asked.

Sara and Grissom looked up to see a man staring at him.

"Oh sorry Timu – this is my fiancé Gil Grissom, he is the one I told you about, who is going to be joining us."

"Fiancé – you two have romantic relationship?"

"Yes we do?" Sara said.

Timu frowned. "We no like that if you are not married."

"We are getting married soon Timu, um I just want to finish my stay with you guys and then once returning to the U.S. we shall get married."

"Not good. You don't engage in that before you are married. It is sin." He said.

"Then marry us now" Grissom stated.

"I no do that sir." Timu told him. "You will be separate from Sara and not do such sinful things."

Timu left them alone. Sara shrugged. "We will figure out something Grissom we will." She said seductively.

Later that night Grissom was sleeping in his room. It was sparsely decorated – just until Grissom's things arrived from Vegas. He woke up when he heard a click. A vision entered the room.

"Sara?"

"It's me Gil. I told you we'd figure a way."

"Sara if we're caught it could be trouble."

"Grissom, no one is going to catch us. She said and stripped down to her bra and panties to which Grissom reacted in every way possible. She climbed into bed with him and they helped each other out of their under clothes. They were as quiet as two people who haven't had sex in months could be. They certainly didn't want Timu or his cronies to catch them.

Afterward they lay in each other's arms. "A-are you on birth control?" he asked.

"No, I actually didn't refill my prescription before leaving the States and birth control around here is a little hard to come by."

"We're risking a lot here you know Sara. I don't have any condoms." He said.

She looked at him. "No condoms atall."

"It's a little embarrassing going into a pharmacy or drugstore or anywhere for that matter to buy condoms – at my age."

"If we are going to continue we need them." She said. "I-I don't want a baby. Yet"

"Sara I would be too embarrassed to go ask Catherine or one of the guys to buy them."

She chewed her lip. "Understandable. " she said and kissed him again. This time they were not as quiet as they had hoped to be. Sara reached her climax and started yelling out his name. The bed creaked and made a lot of noise. "Um I think we have to stop the moving around or this bed is going to give way."

Sara got out of bed and grabbed Grissom by the hand.

"Sara what are you doing? Um we are not wearing anything!" he said.

"Help me get the mattress of the bed. The bed is creaky and old, the mattress will be fine on the floor "

They managed to get the mattress onto the floor and resume their love for each other.

Timu frowned as he looked in Sara's window. He saw everything and was not happy about it at all. There were rules for a reason and Sara and this Grissom guy were breaking all the rules of the compound.

The next day, they convened at breakfast. Timu sat at the head of the table. He directed a glare at both Sara and Grissom, in front of the other staff.

"What you two did last night was wrong. I don't think you both need to be at this compound and one of you will have to leave." He said.

Sara and Grissom exchanged glances. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sexual pleasures _big guy_ I told you that we do not allow men and women together until they are married and you broke the rules so one of you must leave."

Sara and Grissom stared at Timu, their jaws agape. "You watched us? You're a peeping Tom!" Grissom said.

"My name is Timu not Tom"

"You have no right to watch us Timu." Sara said.

"You have no right to have sex with my woman" Timu said to Grissom.

"Your woman? Sara what the hell is he talking about." Grissom asked.

"I have no idea Gil, no idea, you are the only man I've been with in the past three years!" she said.

"It is our culture for woman to sleep with man in my culture upon his demands no matter what. I am a man so you sleep with me." Timu said.

"What? She is my woman and you say no sex between us, but you think it is fine for you to sleep with her?"

"Yes, I am her boss and supervisor and in my culture I make the rules. You don't get to." Timu told him.

"Sara is my fiancée and I will not allow her to sleep with a man she does not want to sleep with Timu, even if it is your culture."

"When in Costa Rica do what Costa Ricans do. I will provide you with a Costa Rican girl to have sex with."

Sara and Grissom got up from their seats at the table and went to the head lodge where the head of this reserve was. This gentleman's name was Anu. He was only to be approached when someone felt threatened and both Sara and Grissom felt threatened.

"Anu will see you now." Said a slight woman and gestured to the large room.

They stepped into the room and Anu stood up and shook their hands.

"Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. How may I help you?"

"We wouldn't have bothered you sir, but Timu – well he um … " Gil began but blushed and couldn't finish without stuttering so Sara continued.

"My fiancé and I were informed by Timu that we couldn't engage in lovin' until we were married. Timu told us this. We defied him and had some relations last night and found out this morning that Timu spied on us. He told Gil to stay away from me and that I am his girl and then spouted nonsense about how he can have sex with me and Gil with a Costa Rican Girl but he and I can't. He is making things hard for us . "

"Has he ever touched you?"

"Well before Gil arrived he pinched my bum as if teasing, but nothing else."

Anu frowned. "You didn't say anything to him about that?"

"No, at first I thought y'know he was teasing and I didn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hill."

"How often?

"Often enough that I asked him nicely to stop, but he continued anyway."

"We have no rule regarding sex. If you two want to have sex go ahead. I mean why aren't you in the same room anyway if you are engaged?"

"It is Timu that told us no sex 'till we are married and we were to be in separate rooms."

"Send Timu to me." Anu told his assistant. "This needs to be dealt with."

Anu questioned Timu about everything that had happened. Anu had sent Gil and Sara out of the room and into another one on a hunch. Anu stepped out of the room and into the room Gil and Sara were in and Gil and Sara were face to face with Timu for a chat. Anu could hear everything that was said.

"Why did you tell us we couldn't have romantic relations because it was the compound rule when Anu told us that there was no such rule?"

"We went over this before. It is a sin that you two have sex before marriage."

"Then why do you think YOU can sleep with her?"

"Because that is the rule. A member of the compound like me can do whatever he wants."

The conversation continued until Anu burst into the room enraged.

"How dare you Timu? How dare you. You have no right to spy on Grissom and Sara like that. They are engaged, adults and have a right to have sex. Anu dismissed Grissom and Sara and continued talking to Timu. Timu fired and kicked off the compound and faced fines and even jail time for what he had done, not only to Sara and Gil, but to others too.

Gil and Sara shared a little cabin while they continued their work and research. Timu was never heard from again.


End file.
